


Unbreakable (ChikaRiko Week Day 4)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2017 [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AO3 you savage, F/F, Minor Angst, Red String of Fate, Romance, Yuri, i think, wtf I typed in 'Red' and the Boston Red Sox shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: The Red String of Fate.Some call it a hogwash myth while others believe it goes against their ideals whether they be Religious, Cultural or Scientific. Regardless, unknown to most of modern man, it does exist.All one needs to do is to follow where it leads, but that can be easier said than done.(ChikaRiko Week Day 4 Prompt: Red String of Fate)





	Unbreakable (ChikaRiko Week Day 4)

The Red String of Fate.

Chika never believed in such a myth. Not anymore ever since her string basically led to nowhere, much to her disappointment and the sorrow of her own family. All that time she thought You would be her fated loved one only to find out that her string did not lead to Chika's pinky finger. Instead it lead straight to a woman named Kanan, the childhood friend of Chika and You.

All day and night Chika cried. She cried and cried since her string only led towards the ocean where there is virtually no end in sight. It's not also like she could leave here and find her significant other either. Since she is so ordinary, she if practically  _fated_ to stay in Uchiura much like how she is fated to never have a Soulmate.

You and Kanan tried to calm her down, but it was no use. Every time they tried, they were only screamed out by Chika. Not the playful and innocent Chika they knew since they were kids; but instead an angsty, probably suicidal and angry Chika that saw no hope in a World that would be better off just abandoning Chika outright and declare her nonexistent to all.

 _"It won't work for me!"_ Chika would scream.  _"It will never work for me! It will just abandon me just like this so-called 'Soul Mate'!"_

After that outburst, Kanan, You, and Chika's family sat together in the living room, talking to each other while the topic of their discussion continuously cries in her room above.

Some of them were crying as well. You especially.

 

* * *

 

Being a city girl, Riko doesn't believe in the Red String myth. Even if she and her parents clearly see it wrapped around that small pinky finger, it was nothing more than a decoration to them, set to disappear after a while.

It's not that Riko just doesn't believe it. She has actual proof that the Red String myth is false: Her own Parents.

Her Parents were not fated to be Soul Mates, yet after a long while up until they were 25 they had never found their fated other. After 25 years, the strings on her parents' finger disappeared, declaring the two to be lost causes. They were discriminated, of course, since you are usually viewed as a Christmas Cake at that age, but in the end they found each other, laughed, argued, and had sex before the two finally got married and gave life to Riko herself.

It was the story of her parents' love lives that convinced Riko that the myth is ultimately false.

And Riko herself shall follow the path they took.

 _"You sure about this?"_ Her mother would ask.  _"You could find that Soulmate that me and your father lacked."_

 _"No thanks."_ Was Riko's response to that question.  _"I'd rather not stress myself out about this."_

Her parents gave Riko an understanding nod before leaving her be to her own devices with the Piano. To Riko, the Piano may as well be the only Soulmate she will ever need. As her fingers danced around the keys, she came to a conclusion.

She will never fall in love or find her Soulmate. Work is more important than that.

 

* * *

 

Chika frowned as she got off the bus. She had been wandering around Akihabara for some time now yet she couldn't get the fear and fact that she won't find anyone off her chest. Not to mention the fact that she would be still ordinary and boring  _even if_ she manages to find her Soulmate.

To be fair, it was actually Kanan and You's idea to go to Tokyo in the hopes that maybe Chika's fated one lives in the Big City in a nice flat and is also kind. Chika didn't believe them, however. She already gave up long ago.

As she went about Tokyo, wandering aimlessly, she found that her red string is acting kind of odd. She usually checks where the thread leads just in case something changes, but otherwise it would be the same thing every day. Chika could've gave up on it and forget it, but something in her tells that she should check on it daily.

And needless to say, this time the red string is away from the ocean (or lack thereof) and is winding through the numerous buildings of Tokyo. She never seen her thread act like this before and she is curious as to what's going on.

She continues to follow it until she stopped where the string enters a large building. Up there, on the Jumbotron, were a bunch of girls. They were dancing, singing, entrancing the audience and those who had stopped to see them. It put Chika in a dreamlike state. How they shined despite being normal girls.

Chika checked the string again. Alas, the string stops at the entrance of the building. Maybe this is what the string is telling her? That her one love is for these idols and that she should become one herself? Chika heavily doubts that strings can talk, metaphysically or otherwise, but maybe the string is giving her a good idea to compensate for not being someone's special person.

 _"T-Thank you..."_ She had said to her seemingly worthless string.  _"Now I learn that I can't get a special someone. Instead..._

_"I want to shine!!!"_

Chika couldn't wait to set up a School Idol Group of her own, so she went back to You and Kanan. Wherever those two lovebirds are.

 

* * *

 

Riko sighed in disappointment.

Two years and so far nothing.

No, she's not talking about her red string of fate. She's talking about her piano inspiration. The very inspiration that she lost when she got stage fright.

It really wasn't her fault, but her family reprimanded her for cowardice and backing out of the competition. Since then, Riko began to lose her taste for the piano despite wanting to continue on with music.

However, it wasn't the only reason.

Another reason was how her stupid red string is acting.

For some random reason, her string is essentially going all over the goddamned place. From going in one direction to another direction. Riko got frustrated just seeing that godforbidden string lace around her like a ghost. She hated when it does that. She wants to forget about the stupid shitty string, but it just won't leave Riko alone.

So in order to get out of her musician's block, Riko insisted and she and her mother move to Uchiura, Numazu while their father stays in Tokyo. Riko's mom would still go to where her dad lives at times, leaving Riko all alone in the process, but it was all for the sake of music. Besides, being alone increases a musician's thought process.

It was rather boring in Uchiura. The stinky smell of the sea and the endless trash that wash up on the shore from the previous Tsunami didn't help matters (though the townsfolk did clean up most of the mess). Day after day, Riko tried to find a spark of inspiration. Yet, no matter what she did, there was no dice on that.

In a last ditched attempt to regain confidence and inspiration, Riko made a radical decision.

Jump in the ocean and swim.

Granted, it was April at the time, but Riko didn't care. So one day, after another boring day at Otonokizaka, she headed straight for Uchiura, gone to the docks, stripped down to her swimwear (which is more suited for Summer swimming), got some running speed, and jumped.

**_"STOP!!!"_ **

Or she would have if it wasn't for this one orange-haired high school girl that grabbed Riko by the waist.

Riko struggled to break free, but the girl was persistent on preventing her from jumping in. But it was a misstep by both of them that caused the two to crash and splash into the cold, winter ocean before them.

But while Riko was in the ocean with the girl and as they tried to make landfall, Riko swore she saw her own string wrapping her with the girl. She swore it was her imagination, but the iconic blood red coloring makes it almost too good to be true.

 

* * *

 

Chika can't believe what she just saw.

Some random idiot tried to kill herself by jumping into the ocean! Even if it's still for 'musical purposes', no one jumps in the ocean wearing THAT getup during the winter months.

Regardless of the situation, Chika apologized to the girl. Besides, she was wearing the school uniform of the school her Idol Honoka came from, so maybe she could know who Muse was!

 _"Muse? Who are they? Are you talking about the goddesses?"_ The girl cocked her head to the side.

Well, so much for that.

Chika also tried to get her to join the School Idol club, much to her embarrassment. She thought about it a bit before saying no, causing Chika to be disappointed again.

However, out of the corner of her eye was her own red string of fate. She didn't really want to know what the damn thing is trying to say now, but one thing strikes Chika as out of place as she looked out to the horizon.

The string no longer lead to the horizon of the ocean.

In a near panic, Chika tried to find where the string lead. Did it break? If it should, then the string would disappear from Chika's perception. However, her string is still on her pinky finger, so it can't be that reason. She tried and tried to find the string until she saw Riko's pinky finger.

_And a **familiar string** tied to it._

If legend serves Chika right, if you see someone else having another red string of fate tied to their pinky finger...

_'No... It can't be...'_

 

* * *

 

Sooner or later, months after they formed Aqours, Riko and Chika met on a ledge near the beach but away from where their friends are meeting in the beach shack. Riko asked Chika to come alone without anyone else. Chika agreed and silently followed Riko out.

Chika didn't know what Riko wants from her, but she knew that it would be important if only she is able to come with her. At the same time, it also sounds suspicious.

To be fair, they have only met only in April, but in such a short amount of time they have gone from strangers to very close friends. It wasn't the most sound situation, with Chika having to comfort You at times as she tries to maintain her relationship with her, but both of them knew that at least their relationship will last. It got to the point where the two can more or less trust each other with their deepest (but not darkest) secrets.

This, Chika argued in her mind, may be one of them.

"Chika..." Riko murmured as soon as stood on the ledge. The ocean crashed calmly as Chika sat next to where Riko stood.

"What's wrong, Riko-chan?" Chika asked. "You've been kinda off today."

"I just..." Riko sighed. She didn't want anyone to notice; not even Chika. She didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she believes that Chika would understand, despite her doubts.

"Just tell me, Riko-chan." And there is that smile Chika is so famous of. "We're friends, right?"

'Friends'. That very word stung both of them in the heart, but it is the truth. They really enjoy each other's company as friends but sometimes they wished that it should have been something more to it. Regardless, they would still move on even if their relationship is only a friendship.

"Yes, we're friends." Riko mumbled.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Chika looked towards the ocean, looking as if she is trying to find something (at least as far as Riko's concerned).

Riko gulped. She wasn't all that confident about telling anyone this, but she can trust Chika on this.

"There's a Piano Recital that is held on the same day as the Love Live! Qualifiers and it's going to be held in Tokyo." She said.

Riko literally clutched her own heart and she could clearly hear her own breathing being all erratic and uneven. She basically had said the very things that would most likely break Chika's heart. She didn't know  _why_ she felt as if Chika would be hurt, let alone why she is worried for Chika herself.

However, what came out of Chika next caught Riko off-guard.

"I want you to go to the Recital." She said simply, her eyes focused towards the ocean horizons.

"W-What?!" Riko jumped backwards, nearly falling into the ocean in the process. "What are you saying?!"

"It's your dream, right Riko-chan?" Chika continued. "To play the Piano up in the Shiny City and be recognized for your talents?"

"Y-Yeah, but-!!"

Chika then patted Riko's shoulder as she got up from her position.

"Then go, Riko-chan." Chika said. "I won't get in the way of your dreams and neither will Aqours."

"B-But then what about you?" Riko said, tears prickling her own eyes. "It won't be the same without you o-or anyone else!"

Riko bit her lip as she struggled to even include the other members of Aqours into this situation. For some reason, ever since that moment when she met her, Riko had only focused on Chika and only Chika. She didn't focus on anyone else, not even her own subunit members. Of course she cared for everyone, especially Yoshiko, but it's as if Chika held a special place in her...

"Riko-chan?"

Chika's sudden call crashed Riko's train of thought. The scarlet-haired high schooler blushed as she turn back to Chika.

"W-What is it now?" She shuddered.

Chika gave Riko a look of worry, but Riko swore it was also a look of longing. As if she is holding onto a thread of hope for something. Riko couldn't even pin down what it is.

"Can you..." Chika said. She blushed as she looked away from the pianist. "Can you hold up your left pinky finger?"

Riko froze as soon as Chika said those final three words in her sentence. She's not really saying that she and her are...

"W-Wait..." Riko crossed her arms. "You're not saying that you believe in that mumbo jumbo... Do you?"

Chika noted Riko's words and, more importantly, how she said it. Chika swore she heard Riko trembling with her own words.

"Please, Riko-chan." Chika said. "Let me confirm something that I found out the first time we met."

Riko's eyes widened in surprise, but nevertheless reluctantly held her own left pinky out. As soon as her pinky finger was out, Chika did the same with her own as well.

Nothing happened for a moment until they saw a slim yet glowing red string weaving around the two. From Chika's pinky it went down and around her own legs before the string weaved into a loose knot in between her and Riko. Chika's eyes widened as she saw the string weaving around Riko's legs before ending at Riko's own finger, the Red String of Fate tied neatly and proudly around it.

Riko and Chika both began to tear up as soon as they saw the string entangling the two together. How long has it been since they confirmed that they would never be loved? For Chika, since she found out her string led to the horizon beyond Japan and the Pacific. For Riko, when she heard her own parents didn't find their own Soulmates. Since those moments, they seldom held onto such supernatural beliefs and, for a good moment, they seemed to have abandoned such beliefs entirely for their own personal reasons.

But now here the two stand. With the Red String of Fate bringing them together here at this moment.

"I... I can't believe it." Chika choked on her tears. "For years I thought I would never be loved. That I was just fate's own plaything..."

"I didn't want to believe in fate..." Riko stuttered, stunned at the revelation. "But now...!"

The two then looked from their pinkies and then into their eyes. Never again would they see each other the same way again. It was as if fate planned this out all along.

And so, as if magnetized by their need to be together, Chika and Riko embraced each other. Happy that they finally found their soulmates.

"Chika-san."

"Riko-chan."

The two hugged each other tighter than ever before. They knew that no matter what happens, they won't be separated.

Besides, the Red String of Fate will not break no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> More than halfway done with this... Hawaii Time, both mentally and factually, trolls me to no fucking end I stg.
> 
> Yep, only three more fics for three more days that I most likely will miss completely for a variety of reasons I cannot control. However, at least I participated in this in some days and some of these are mostly on time.
> 
> Of course I didn't follow ALL of the rules, but oh well. The best part of writing is the amount of freedom you have even if the prompts limit you.
> 
> Everyone should pray for an EliChika week. I'm doing so as well. :3c
> 
> As for the fic itself, it's relatively short in terms of words but it should be since it is more or less a summary on how these two idiots met via that Red String.
> 
> Btw, I do NOT believe in the Red String of Fate because Western Values predominate my mind. .v.;;;
> 
> Also sorry about how late this is. I had a lot of stuff going on my side as always. I do plan on doing the rest of ChikaRiko week despite it already having been passed a long time ago.
> 
> Have a good day. :D


End file.
